Various strategies have been employed to increase the activity of promoters in transgenic plants. One of the strategies is to use an enhancer that increases the transcriptional activity of a promoter, either homologous or heterologous to the enhancer. This strategy is useful in producing transgenic plants over-expressing endogenous or exogenous genes that control agronomically important traits or over-production of biomolecules.